Vindicator
by GreenBull1585
Summary: Ash is smart and well-prepared for his journey...then why is he living in an orphanage. Why does he want to take revenge on his Dad? Smart Ash, Slightly Cold Ash. Rated M To be safe.
1. Chapter 1

Today is the day that Ash ketchum of Pallet Town was going to start his pokemon was a journey in which ash was going to make a lot of friends,become the greatest trainer of all time .  
it was also going to be a journey in which ash was going to find the Pokemon Master,Red Ketchum aka his wanted to find his dad in a quest of revenge. Why? One could ask,Well,it is because of His 'dad' dissapearing to the top of the world and forcing his mom to abandon him,causing Ash to live in an orphanage for the last 4 years.

Anyways,It was compulsory for all trainers to start with 4 Pokemon because of increased violence in Kanto,due to the fact that there were Team Rocket,Team Skull and Team Plama for the rule of Kanto or Underworld of this,Each Trainer was supposed to start their Pokemon Journey with Four Pokemon for 'extra protection'.  
and the carry limit was increased to 20.  
Ash woke up,ate his breakfast and then put on his travelling clothes,which consisted of A Black T-Shirt,Brown Shorts and his Trainer ,He dashed out of the wretched orphanage and ran to the professor Oak's Lab to recieve his 4 starter Going there,He Discovered that his bully and the only other Trainer Starting from Pallet Town,Gary Oak was also there.

"Haha,Look Who Decided to show up,The loser" laughed Gary.

"Shut The F**k Up Oak Tree,I Have No time for your s**t" responded Was Dumbstruck and Furious at the Same achievement,Ash Thought.

Oak was not amused but a small smile was still present on his then gave a long speech about about Pokemon Training and stuff before proceeding to the starters.

"There Are 32 starters which you can choose Does not include Galarian Pokemon and contains only pre-evolved forms of all ?"

Gary went first because of 'Special Privileges' and chose a Gastly,Bagon,Larvitar,Cyndaquil. According to Oak this Team could win the Indigo knew that it was impossible but it only added to Gary's Arrogance and ? Ash Thought.

Ash was the second and last Trainer to go and Picked A Dratini because it could evolve into a Dragonite,a Psuedo-Legendary,A Abra because it evolved into an Alakazam,A Pokemon whose psychic powers are so Powerful it can stop a meteorite from falling and Rhyhorn and Aron because of its versitality and the oppurtinity to evolve into a Rhyperior and an Aggron which were two Beasts.

Ash then went into the backyard and then released his Pokemon and Told them his Goal of becoming the greatest trainer of all time and find his and Aron gave a growl of affection and Dratini held it under its scrutinizing glaze before giving a growl of affection signalling it recognised Ash as its was sleeping but Ash knew that Abra were very loyal Pokemon.

That's when Oak decided to interrupt and gave Ash his pokedex along with a Trainer's bag for storing Food,Resources accepted it with a smile on his face.

As he began to start his journey,Gary Oak interuppted him by challenging him to a 'wager battle'.Gary could do this because of the presence of Oak, who qualified as a League official who was required to officiate the battle for the transfer of ownership of Wager was Gary's Bagon and cynaquil for Ash's full relucantly accepted because he wanted to take Gary down a few pegs and show him that he was not a loser.

Ash then decided to scan his Pokemon to prepare for the battle.

Dratini,The Dragon Pokemon

Even the young can exceed 6.5 feet in length. It grows larger by repeatedly shedding skin.

Gender:Male

Ability:Shed Skin

Known Moves:Leer,Thunder Wave,Dragon Breath

Abra,The Psi Pokemon

It sleeps for 18 hours a day. It uses a variety of extrasensory powers even while asleep.

Gender:Male

Ability:Synchorise

Known Moves:Teleport,Fire Punch,Rest

Rhyhorn,The Spikes Pokemon

Strong, but not too bright, this POKéMON can shatter even a skyscraper with its charging TACKLES.

Gender:Male

Ability:Lightning Rod

Known Moves:Horn Attack,Tackle,Smack Down

Aron,The Iron Armor Pokemon

Gender:Male

t eats iron to build its steel body. It is a pest that descends from mountains to eat bridges and train tracks.

Ability:Rock Head

Known Moves:Tackle,Mud Slap,Rock Tomb

Ash was amazed at Abra Knowing Fire Punch but was happy about the movesets of his Pokemon.

He then went to the Battlefield,A Green Field which was behind the lab.

Oak acting as the referee said "This battle is a 2v2 between Ash Ketchum and Gary Oak,Both of Pallet Town."

Ash,after a bit of thinking,sent out his Dratini who was facing off against Gary's Bagon.

"Dratini,Use Thunder Wave and Dragon Breath" Ash Started.

"Bagon,counter with Ember and use Dragon Breath" Gary Shouted.

Greenish blue energy met each other and created an explosion and the yellow arc was countered by red flames but nothing happened to the Pokemon because the attacks cancelled each other out.

"Bagon,use headbutt"

"Dratini,use Dragon Breath"

Bagon rushed with a glowing head and rushed to Dratini but the Dragon Breath countered and sent Bagon Flying.

"Bagon,Get Up and use Ember!"Gary shouted in desperation

"Dratini,Take Advantage and use Thunder Wave and Finish it with Dragon Breath."

Bagon,Exhausted could'nt do anything and only could helplessly watch along with it's trainer as Dratini slithered over to him and succesfuly Paralyzed him before Finishing him of with Dragon Breath.

Oak announced "Bagon is unable to Battle,Dratini wins"

Gary visibly scowled and sent out his Gastly to crush Ash's Dratini.

Ash decided to keep Dratini out because of his other Pokemon having little effectiveness against a Ghost-type Pokemon.

Oak announced "Begin".

"Dratini,use Dragon Breath and then use Thunder wave!"Ash Shouted.

"Gastly,Night Shade!" Gary announced with a Smirk.

Greenish Blue energy hit black energy and caused a The Thunder Wave hit Gastly Making it paralyzed.

"Dratini,Try putting more power behind your Thunder Wave" Ash Tried.

"Gastly,Lick" Gary grinned.

Luckily for Ash,The thunder wave became a small Thundershock and hit Gastly and the Gas Pokemon Fell down"

Oak announced "Ash Wins!"

Annd just like That,I had got ownership of a Bagon and I Started my journey with 6 starters and watched Gary behaving like a Primeape.

A/N:Please review on which pokemon ash should catch,improvement of battle style and writing.  
Constructive Criticisim is accepted but Flamers are not.

Ciao!

GreenBull1585


	2. Chapter 2

Shortly after getting ownership of both Bagon and Cyndaquil,Ash started his journey on Route 1 and after 2 Hours of travelling,he decided to start training his own had found a clearing in the forest in which he could released his Pokemon and began putting up a 6-hour schedule of decided to make Two Hours Of Training as strength,endurance and speed training and the remaining 4 hours to move decided to make Training Groups to make sure his Pokemon learned from each other and improved their weaknessess.

His Two draconic Pokemon,namely Bagon and Dratini were the First Group.

For Dratini,he decided to improve its Thundershock and make it start learning Ember from Bagon.  
Bagon was going to learn Thundershock from Dratini and teach Ember to Dratini.

The Second Group were Rhyhorn and Aron.  
Rhyhorn was going to learn Rock Tomb and Mud Slap and Aron was going to learn Smack Down.  
Thanks to physical bulk of Rhyhorn,Ash had decided to teach it Stomp and Take Down.  
Stomp involved generating power in your feet and jumping high enough to kick the opponent whereas Take Down was a more physical and damaging variant of Quick Attack.

Abra was going to learn Reflect and Light moves involve manipulating Psychic energies and condensing it to form a Barrier which could halve the damage of both special and physical ,on the other hand was going to learn Quick Attack,A Safer and faster version of Take Down and Swift,a move which never misses.

After 4 hours,Bagon and Dratini had mastered their Respective had perfected Stomp and Take down and got the grasp of mud had mastered Rock had successfuly learnt Smack Down and got the grasp of Metal Claw in the strength had got the Manipulation of Psychic Energies down and Cyndaquil had perfected Swift and learnt Quick Attack.

Ash had also participated in a lot of Battles and had won all of was 2 days far from Viridian city,when he decided to set camp and fell in a deep sleep.

The next day,Ash was travelling when he had encountered a trainer from Frodomar City whose name was Ritchie Kent.

"I challenge you to a battle!"Ritchie announced with a smirk.

"Fine" replied Ash with a slightly excited tone.

The battle was a 3v3 meaning a long battle for both Trainers and a chance to win 3600 Pokemon defeated was worth 600 Dollars and 600 times 3 is a Pokemon defeated was also worth 10 battle points which meant there was a chance to earn 30 battle points.

These Battle Points were used as marks or points in moving between the ranks were-

F-0 Points and was for rookie trainers E-1000 points and was for trainers who had two badges.  
D-2000 points and was for trainers who had four badges.  
C-3000 points and was for trainers who had six badges.  
B-4000 points and was for trainers who had eight badges.  
A-5000 points and was for trainers who had completed a conference. S-6000 points and was for trainers who were ACE Trainers or had won a conference.

Ash didn't have a single battle point but this was a great oppurtinity to earn some.

"Go Zippo!" Shouted Ritchie.

Immediately A Charmander popped out and was facing off against Ash's Rhyhorn.

Ash immediately went on the Offensive and started "Rock Tomb and Smack Down!"

"Metal Claw to break the Rocks!" tried Ritchie.

"Mud Slap on it's eyes!" Shouted out Ash.

Charmander got buried under the huge number of Rocks despite Metal Claw and Mud Slap had blinded it so Charmander was Knocked out thanks to 3 Super effective Moves.

"Return Zippo and Go Sparky!" Ritchie said in a furious tone.

Sparky

"Rhyhorn,Mud Slap and Take Down!" said Ash in a calm tone.

"Sparky,Iron Tail!" Ritchie said desperately.

Unfortunately for Ritchie,Iron Tail never Hit because Sparky was knocked in one move because Sparky had been hit back by Mud Slap and had landed in a tree rendering it unconscious.

"Go Happy!" tried Ritchie .

Happy was a sighed,a long sigh it was.

"Rhyhorn use Rock Tomb."Ash said in a bored tone.

The rocks struck Metapod and it was blown over by 50 feet and was soon unconscious.

Ash collected his 1800 Pokedollars and got 30 battle Points added to his ranking.

After a bit of training he had finally reached Viridian City.


End file.
